Forever Yours
by Angelic Chocolate Fairy
Summary: Set AFTER TWILIGHT. Suze and Jesse are up to their usual mischief. Fluff garaunteed. But when someone close to Suze is put in hospital, how long will it take for her past to catch up with her? And will she make it to her wedding on time? JS!
1. Picture Perfect

_**A/N: Hey! I just finished reading Twilight, and it is AMAZING! I love it! I hate Paul even more than before, if that's possible. But still. GO JESSE!!!! Hoot! Hoot!**_

_**Moving swiftly onwards: this is either a 'One Shot' or a 'Many Pages Fic'. I don't know which. I'll decide later I think. **_

_**I have my T.B injection this week, so PLEASE be nice and review! I hate needles, so I kind of need something to take my mind off it. Is that emotional blackmail enough for you? Lol. I am only kidding. Except for the T.B jab part. And the fact I'm scared to death.**_

_**Plus it'd be nice if someone did review. : )**_

_**This is set about three years after Twilight. Enjoy!**_

**I ignored the annoying rattling sound that was coming from my window. I'd only got back from my latest mediating fiasco at 3am and I was determined to get at least five hours sleep. But to no avail. I opened my eyes and squinted up at my alarm clock, feeling my eyes sting from the sudden glowing light the numbers gave off. I sighed, 4am. Was my work never done?**

**I got up groggily, glad that I had yet to change out of my ripped jeans and favourite faded black tee. I didn't want to scare whoever it was that was lurking around outside my bedroom window. **

**I tip-toed to my window seat, taking a second to admire the beautiful Carmel bay by moonlight. It truly was the most beautiful place on earth. Well at least it seemed like that at four in the morning when I had yet to sleep. But even though my brain wasn't doing a very good job processing everything right now, I knew I was right. It truly was amazing. **

**I opened the window with difficultly. It seemed that fumbling fingers came hand in hand with being completely wrecked. I quickly slipped on my sneakers before hoisting myself over the window frame and onto the handy little ledge below. Scanning the surrounding area cautiously I found myself looking down at an unrecognisable car. Then found myself losing my breath completely.**

**Like in that song. You know the one by _Destiny's Child? _Except I doubted they lost their breath for the same reason if you know what I mean. **

**Even in the faint light that was filtering through the huge pine tree above my head, I could so tell what was going on. I found myself looking straight at the guy that -not too long ago- graduated college with honours. The guy that I'd first met when moving to Carmel with my mom three years ago. The guy I'd come to love. Jesse.**

**I saw him grin up at me from where he was standing beside the sparkling new car. His pride and joy. After Spike of course. His teeth gleamed in the silvery moonlight that was also playing on the blue highlights of his normally dark hair. He dropped the remainder of his pebble collection on the floor as I jumped down and came to stand in front of him.**

"**Hello Doctor De Silva. I take it as you decided you didn't need any sleep tonight?" I asked in an amused voice. He grinned down at me happily. He never ceased to smile when someone called him that. Doctor I mean.**

**And seeing as that's been his job since he left college a year ago I'd say that makes him one happy guy. Especially when he gets to show off his extensive scientific knowledge. Something that David was finding perfect. He finally had someone to speak to that actually understood what he was going on about. He'd gotten plenty attached to Jesse since the prom all those years ago. Now he wouldn't quit following the guy. He'd walked in on me and Jesse at least twice now. It was getting kind of annoying having step-brothers. Jesse however found the whole thing hilarious. **

"**What are you doing here?" I asked curiously. He flashed me another brilliant smile before slipping his hands around my waist. **

"**Do I need a reason?" he asked calmly. Now it was my turn to grin. Since Jesse was a full time Doctor and Mediator now it's pretty difficult finding time to just be with each other. That -alongside my college studies- also means the only precious moments we do spend together are normally for whatever ghost has decided to grace us with its presence recently. Like earlier on when me and Jesse had the gruelling task of finding some old lady's purse, which she dropped on the beach right before she croaked. **

**The great thing being: Jesse and I get to work on the cases together. The down side is that we have to be professional about the whole thing. No kissing or moonlit strolls for us. **

**But Jesse was here now. I couldn't help but slip my arms around his neck as he pulled me closer to him. I smiled up at him as he lowered his mouth to mine.**

**I instantly felt all my thoughts disappear. All except the ones about us. Our future. Because now that Jesse was alive, who was to stop us living happily ever after? I finally had the guy of my dreams, and I intended to hold onto him till the end of time. And the way he was kissing me now, I could tell he was feeling the same. I'd finally found my soul mate. My equal. The guy I wanted to spend the rest of eternity with. Just like Madam Zara predicted.**

**He pulled away from me, breathing raggedly. I could feel his warm breath tiggling my face. I couldn't help but giggle. I know it's weird, but I was in a weird kind of mood. And Jesse's breathing just seemed hilariously funny to me. Instead of looking down at me like I was some kind of freak however, he just continued looking at me intently. I guess that's what made me shut up. Him looking at me like that. I blinked up at him curiously.**

"**What?" I asked confusedly. I felt him pull away from me slightly as he continued to study me with that same intense calmness.**

**Then he did something that I totally hadn't expected: **

_**He got down on one knee.**_

**And let me just say, if my heart wasn't fluttering wildly before then it sure as hell was now. I watched in astonishment as he reached into the pocket of his soft suede jacket, to produce a ring.**

**And that's when I knew I'd lost it. I just stared at him in shock. He smiled at me a little, still looking a bit cautious about what he was about to ask me.**

**Then he said it. The words I'd only ever imagined him saying in the distant fantasies of my mind. But this was real. He was real.**

"**Susannah, will you marry me?" **

**Well I guess that's what it would have sounded like if I hadn't lent down and kissed him before he got to finish it. I pulled away only to whisper briefly against his lips:**

"**Of course I'll marry you." **

**Which all things considered, was a very good way to end that day. **


	2. Changing Face

**Okay, so I admit: living with ones mom at the age of nineteen is kind of strange. But it's not like I had much choice in the matter. Jesse resolutely refused to move in together till we were officially married. Which I explained to him many times, is completely stupid. Because the fact that we were both prepared to die for each other more than proves our love for one another in my eyes. But whatever. I gave up arguing over Jesse's believes a long time ago. His reasoning for the whole not-going-past-second-base being: that he went 150 years without anyone to talk to, so he expects he can wait a couple of months till we're married to 'take things further'. His words, not mine.**

**The point of all this is: after living with your mom for nineteen years, they become rather sentimental about letting you go. As mine was proving to its full blazing glory.**

"**You can't possibly be thinking about marrying him. You've only just turned nineteen!" She insisted in a shocked voice. I rolled my eyes as I flopped back down onto the couch. **

**I must admit, I expected her to be happy at first. I mean, she was the one that was always going on about me not going on enough dates. Then here I am getting ENGAGED and she hates the idea. Isn't that swell?**

"**I didn't just turn nineteen. I'm twenty this year. And yes I do plan on marrying him."**

**Andy took that particular moment to stroll into the lounge, carrying a tray of different cheeses. My mom ignored him and instead started pacing around the room. I on the other hand was hungry.**

"**Can I try one of these please?" I asked him tiredly, gesturing to the only cheese on the whole plate that looked remotely edible. He nodded happily, as I snatched it off the plate and examined it carefully. Is cheese meant to be white?**

"**How can you even be considering marrying this boy?" my mom said in frustration. **

"**Who's Suze marrying?" Andy asked, looking curious.**

**I decided to answer the second of the two questions, as it was less likely to result in mine or Jesse's deaths.**

"**It's Jesse. The guy I've been dating since high school. Remember?" I replied calmly. Not taking my eyes off the suspicious looking food in front of me.**

"**The tortilla guy?" Andy asked mildly. I grinned. He never forgot the first Sunday dinner Jesse had with us. Jesse was the only one that dared eat the tortilla's Andy cooked that day. Mostly because we already had experience of how spicy his 'Mild Chilli Tortilla's' were.**

**It was a memory I would treasure forever.**

"**Yeah the tortilla guy. Jesse. This cheese is really good." I replied with my mouth full. And I wasn't lying either. The cheese _was_ very good, and Jesse_ is_ the official Ackerman family 'Tortilla Man'.**

**I was surprised when I saw Andy- instead of fuming like my mom –grinning. Then with a hasty glance at my mom's state of livid anger, toned it down to a small smile.**

"**I was wondering when he was going to pop the question. It took him long enough. If he hadn't asked you soon I think I was going to do it myself. For him I mean."**

**I was quite aware that my mouth had dropped open in shock. But after a split second of freaking out about Jesse planning the whole thing, I calmed down. Of course Jesse would ask for permission first. It was just so……perfect. **

**Like one of those teen romance movies. Except better. Because it was happening to me!**

"**Why didn't you tell me!" my mom exclaimed, sounding annoyed. **

"**I didn't want to ruin the surprise." He grinned sheepishly. I stood up and hugged him warmly. He really was a pretty cool step-dad.**

"**So when's the big day?" he asked when I finally released him. I was about to answer that I hadn't really thought about it yet when my mom interrupted.**

"**Are you sure you really want to do this?" she asked worriedly.**

"**Of course I'm sure. I love him mom. And he loves me."**

"**But you're so young." She said, pushing back some of my dark hair. I smiled at her softly.**

"**So were you and dad when you got married. You were only nineteen then as well." I pointed out.**

"**I just don't want you to make a mistake by committing to someone before you've even graduated."**

"**I know mom. But I promise you I know what I'm doing. I love him." **

**She nodded with a small smile of her own. I could already see the tears in her eyes. **

"**If you think he's worthy of you're love then I have no arguments against it. We give you our blessing." **

"**Mom please don't cry. I hate it when you do that." I told her as I wiped away some of the tears that were falling steadily down her cheeks.**

"**I can't help it. I'm just so happy for you. I never thought I'd see the day when you'd…"  
**

"…**..find a guy crazy enough to want to marry me?" I finished with a smile.**

**But she shook her head.**

"**I just never thought I'd see the day when you'd be truly happy."**

**Then I started crying as well. We hugged each other for a while- in which time Andy had excused himself –before we finally pulled apart. I let out a shaky laugh, thinking about what I must look like. But it didn't last long. Pretty soon I was crying all over again. Because my mom took that moment to whisper:**

"**My baby's getting married!" **

**And she was right. I was getting married. To the best guy I'd ever met. Someone who actually loved me for me. **

**Then the phone rung and my perfect world shattered forever…………………………..**

**_A/N: Aren't I mean? I thought I'd leave you hanging though! hehe_**

_**But yeah. It's no longer a one shot as you can see . A bunch of people asked for more, so I thought about it and decided to think up a story line. Which you'll see taking place in chapter three.**_

_**I'll give you a clue: Someone she loves dies. And no it isn't Jesse. That'd just be mean.**_

_**And yes, you guys will get to choose what style of dress Suze wears. But that'll come later as well. I'll have to think about the options though. Um…..yeah. I'll figure that one out later! lol**_

_**But PLEASE review!!! I have my TB jab tomorrow. The tester wasn't that great, so I'm not particularly looking forward to it.**_

_**THANX TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED CHAPTER 1!!! YOU ROCK!!!!**_

_**Please review again!!! **_

_**Angel**_


	3. Black & White

**I paced up and down the polished floor of Benmoor Hospital anxiously. Everything was just so sterile and perfect. It didn't seem right. I spun on my heel as I continued to pace backwards and forwards. Mom and Andy sat in two of the many brown plastic chairs that littered the corridor. They didn't see the point in my being here. They thought I was putting myself through un-necessary worry. They were right. I was worried. But they were wrong for thinking it was un-necessary. Father D was as much a part of my life as they were.**

"**Suzie, do you have to keep pacing like that? You're making me feel dizzy." My mom asked softly, obviously trying not to upset me anymore than I already was.**

"**It helps me to relax." I replied equally as softly. She looked at me worriedly.**

"**I understand that you're upset about Father Dominic being injured. He's a lovely man, and it's awful about the car-crash. But I really don't see what good it's doing anyone for you to stay here. I'm sure he would understand."**

**I just shook my head and continued to pace like a mad woman. I don't see why people keep saying that. 'I understand', how can they? None of them realised what I was going through. **

**It was at that moment that I spun on my heel again…………….**

…………**..straight into Jesse.**

**He reached out to steady me, by grabbing my shoulders. Not that there was much point. Because before he could say anything, I flung both my arms around his neck and began to cry. Jesse reacted pretty well considering the awkwardness of the situation. He held me for the entire time, occasionally whispering Spanish into my hair. I drew my strength from him, and managed to straighten myself. **

"**How is he?" Jesse asked worriedly, stroking back a strand of my dark hair. I just shook my head. I couldn't really speak to be honest, I was in shock.**

**Jesse had been the one that called me to tell me about the accident. A head-on collision out-side the Mission, on one of the busier roads of Carmel. They were surprised that he hadn't died on impact. The other guy –some dude from the University- got away with just a few sprained ribs and a broken collar bone. Jesse had been contacted by the hospital, since he was the first person listed on father D's cell phone. I'd only set Jesse's number into Father D's phone that morning. Weird how things work out.**

"**He's still in theatre. I don't know what's going on. They won't tell us anything except that they're 'Doing the best that they can'. Which doesn't help when you're question was how seriously injured he is. And even though they said that, how do we know that they're doing…………………" Jesse shut me up quite effectively, by placing a hand over my mouth.**

**It seemed that once I'd managed to start talking I couldn't stop. I doubt Jesse understood a word I'd said. He looked around the hospital for a moment, before returning his gaze to mine.**

"**I'll see if I can find someone to ask about it in a minute. Are_ you_ ok?" he asked sounding concerned. **

"**Of course I am." I replied automatically. But he wasn't falling for it.**

"**No you're not. Come with me, and I'll see if they can let you in to see him."**

"**He's in theatre Jesse. Haven't you ever seen _ER? _They don't let you in if they're operating." **

"**But they aren't operating. They told you he was in theatre. It could be because he's under intense observation. I'll see if I can get you in. It will make you feel better to see him."**

**I nodded numbly, as he took my hand and led me towards the large double doors. It was probably better to just agree with him, with him being a trainee doc and all. Because even though he got his degree this year, he still had to work under a more experienced doctor for a while. Not that it seemed to bother him that much. He loved learning new stuff about his job.**

"**Hi. I'm Doctor Mansfield. May I be of some assistance?" asked an old guy with a clip board. He was scribbling down notes so fast I don't think even he knew what he was writing.**

"**Yes. We're friends with the man that was brought into here a while back. Father Dominic?"**

**The doctor looked up from his clip board, and seemed to acknowledge our existence for the first time since he offered his help. I guess he wasn't used to being addressed so directly. I wondered if other friends and relatives just sat in the waiting area until the doctors called.**

"**And you are?" he asked calmly, replacing his pen on its holding clip.**

"**Jesse De Silva, the hospital contacted me earlier." **

**The man nodded and made another scribble on his clip board.**

"**And you?" he asked me politely. **

"**Susannah Simon. I'm a friend of Father D's." I replied gently. He nodded again and held open one of the heavy silver doors, in what seemed to be an invitation.**

"**Fine. You can go in and see him now. Just try not to distress him too much. He's already been through quite an ordeal."**

"**Thank you doctor." I told him sincerely.**

"**No problem. Just be sure you leave before visiting hour is up."**

**I gasped as I stepped into the severely white room. _Father D._ **

**I rushed towards his bedside and collapsed onto the floor beside him. Not very dignified I know, but whatever. The point was the he was alright. I felt tears burn my cheeks as I looked down at his helpless form. There were tubes everywhere. Why did he need that many tubes?**

"**It's not as bad as it looks." Jesse explained softly. I looked up in surprise. I'd completely forgotten that he was there. I felt his hand on my shoulder as he came to crouch beside me. **

"**Don't worry Susannah. He will not give up without a fight." **

**I smiled at him sadly, and rested my head against him. I just hoped he was right.**

**_A/N: Okay so I admit, even though I said that I was going to kill him, I still don't know if I will. I wanna get back to the Jesse/Suze fluff. hehe_**

_**Tell me what you guys think:**_

_**Should I kill him and use the original plot I had?**_

_**OR**_

Scrap that idea, let him live, and have LOADS of Jesse/Suze fluff instead?  


_**PLEASE help! I don't know which to do!**_

_**My bro said to stick with killing him, but I don't think his view really counts, seeing as he has no idea what fan fiction or The Mediator is. **_

_**So in conclusion:**_

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!! Give me some input and tell me which plot to pick!!!_**

_**THANKYOU for all the people who reviewed my other chapters! **_

_**Angel**_


	4. Unspoken Language

**We waited for what seemed like days inside the hospital. Either going to sit with Father D or just plain standing around and getting worried. Being in a coma, it followed that he couldn't hear what was going on around him either. But Jesse said that sometimes hearing can be the last sense to go. And me being the obsessed freak that I am, brought in tonnes of CD's for him to listen to. I'd never seen a more perfect opportunity to get the old guy into _Eminem._ But if he could hear it he didn't show any sign. His stats remained the same as usual. And let's just say I refused to leave his side. Ever. That is until my mom came up with the bright idea about my going to visit Jesse's new apartment.**

**She'd previously banned me from stepping foot in his home. For reasons I didn't quite understand. I mean, she _knows_ Jesse. And she's well aware of the fact he won't lay a hand on me till we're married in the view of God. But I guess it's a mom thing.**

**So after Jesse reluctantly agreed –he has a huge problem about us being alone together for too long as well- we left. Jesse's car, although no Ferrari, was way better than mine. It had been the first thing he brought after he took the Job at the hospital. That and a new cat basket for Spike. It seems that the cat likes live Jesse just as much as his ghost. Its a-shame he never felt the same way about me.**

"**Susannah are you sure you are alright?" Jesse asked worriedly, concern evident in his dark eyes. I gave him a small smile.**

"**Yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking is all." I replied, trying not to give into the urge to lean over the gear-shift and kiss him. I settled for squeezing his hand affectionately. They'd be plenty of time for kissing later. I hoped.**

"**You don't seem fine. You've taken this much harder than most people." **

"**Father D is like a father to me. It's natural for me to be worried about him." **

"**You're mother says that you haven't been sleeping." He pressed turning his concerned gaze on me for a second. So much for safe driving.**

**I shifted uncomfortably in the leather seat. He had me there. I'd deliberately not told Jesse about the dreams. They'd been getting steadily worse for a while now. But what with the wedding and everything going on, I had somehow managed to push them to the back of my mind.**

"**You know that I've had a hard time since the time travelling. I guess the dreams are just a side-effect." I told him, in my calmest voice. I didn't want to turn this into a big issue. **

**I tried to stop myself from gasping at the beautiful beach-side apartments that Jesse was pulling into. Luckily Father D had managed to get him a discount on it because of his connexions with the owner. I had been kind of hoping he'd do the same for me. But now me and Jesse were going to be living together it didn't really matter all that much.**

"**But I thought you told me you were fine?" Jesse insisted obviously not ready to let the subject drop. I heaved a long sigh, before turning to get out of the car. Jesse's hand stopped me however. It wasn't painful, but it stopped me all the same.**

"**I am fine." I lied, as I swung back around to face him. He looked down at me doubtfully. **

**That's the problem with falling in love with someone. They know when you're lying. Which can get very annoying when you nick the last chocolate chip cookie and they instantly know it was you. **

"**You don't have to go through this alone. I want to help you." He told me, taking both my hands in his. I smiled a little at that. I loved Jesse so much.**

"**I know you do. But some times I just need to deal with stuff on my own. I'll be fine. I just need a little time." I replied sincerely. **

"**Susannah, I know we haven't talked about this since the accident…but…..I think we should respect your mothers' wishes. She's right. Nineteen is young to be getting married and……"**

"**You'd better not be backing out on me Jesse De Silva." I warned him playfully. I know that he means well and all, but sometimes his honour tests my patience. I grinned at him.**

"**I just don't want to alienate your mother. I know how much she means to you." He continued sadly. **

"**And she knows how much_ you_ mean to _me_. She's just playing the protective mom. She's fine with it really. She just wanted to be sure it's what I wanted." I informed him with a devilish grin. **

"**Are you sure?" he asked me warily. I rolled my eyes and leaned closer.**

"**Of course I am. Are _you?_"**

**But instead of answering he replied by pulling me forwards and kissing me. I slipped my arms around his neck as he pressed me against him. Which was of course the perfect answer.**

**Who needs words when you can communicate like _this_? **


	5. Secret Lies

**I stared out across the blood red sunset contently. Jesse's apartment had an even more beautiful view than my own. I had managed to convince him to let me stay a little later tonight. Anything to keep my mind off the Father D situation was welcome. He only caved in after I promised to help him look through the brochures for our honeymoon. And yeah -I guess that all things considered- we really should make sure we were in a financial position to have a wedding in the first place. But looking couldn't hurt right?**

"**I don't understand this." Jesse told me sounding kind of annoyed. I tore my eyes from the beautiful scenery to throw him an amused glance. He gestured down at the glossy magazine on the floor in front of him.**

"**What does '5 stars' mean?" he asked sounding confused. I laughed a little before going to kneel beside him.**

"**It means outrageously expensive and that the reviewer has been bribed." I told him with a grin. He shook his head a little obviously not believing me. I laughed as I took the magazine from him and flipped through.**

"**You know, you really don't need to bother with all this. I'm fine with just staying in Carmel." I told him, feeling my eyes bug out as I read some of the costs. What is it with hotel owners ripping off newlyweds?**

"**Which is exactly why I'm not going to listen to you." He told me, starting to flick through another booklet. I on the other hand stopped. **

"**Jesse, I'm serious."**

"**So am I." he insisted, still not looking up. I rolled my eyes at him, and pulled myself over to sit beside him.**

**He glanced up at me, as I started mouthing 'OH MY GOD' about one hotel room which was four thousand dollars a night. It was like one of those bed rooms that you see on _Cribs._ You know the kind. With the freakishly large TV and totally pointless pool table. I mean, why the hell would a couple on _honeymoon _want a _pool table? _I mean, wouldn't they be way too busy….playing chess and stuff.**

**But the point is that you might as well BUY the pool table for that price. I was about to mention this to Jesse when he told me in his firmest voice:**

"**I did not wait three years to be allowed to marry you, to do it half way."**

"**But Jesse………." I began, about to point out the thing about the pool table.**

"**But nothing. You deserve this _Querida." _He continued stubbornly. I rolled my eyes again.**

"**You are so annoying when you get like this. You know that?" I asked shaking my head in annoyance. My bangs fluttered in front of my eyes, and Jesse pushed them back gently and cupped my face in his hand. I smiled.**

"**Yes." Was all he said however before he brought his lips to mine. And then devastating bliss as he kissed me. The brochures lay forgotten on the carpet as I lay down. I felt his weight press against me, as he deepened our kiss. I could feel his hands begin to explore the waist-band of my jeans………………….**

…………**until the brick smashed through Jesses' window.**

**Well let's just say that that kind of thing puts a bit of a dampener on the mood. Especially when the brick in question has a note wrapped around it. Addressed to me. Why is it always_ me _that gets the threatening letters?**

"**Susannah are you ok?" Jesse asked worriedly as I brushed off some of the smaller shards of glass that had somehow gotten attached to my sweater. After removing the worst of the damage I returned my attention to the letter.**

"**Yeah I'm fine. It's my sweater that should get the sympathy. " I told him as I strode over to the brick and unravelled the message. I wasn't scared. Just a bit shaken. It was just a note right?**

"**How did they manage to throw it all the way up here?" I asked as Jesse went to inspect the damage. **

"**I have no idea _Querida. _What does the note say?" **

"**I'm just about to find out." I replied shakily, as I looked down at the torn piece of parchment in my hand.**

"**It says: **

**_He was the first. If you wish to keep him alive you must return the amulet. If the amulet is not returned by the next full moon then he will die. Then we will turn our attention to the other Mediators. _**

_**X**_

**Cheery huh? And what's with the ever terrifying 'X'?"**

**Where-as I thought the note was funny, Jesse well…….didn't. He actually looked kind of scared. Which for him is pretty rare. He only ever really gets scared when someone threatens my life. Weird huh?**

"**Susannah, we must return to the hospital immediately." He told me carefully. I had the feeling he knew something I didn't.**

"**What? What is it Jesse?" I asked confused. He grabbed my arm and began to guide me towards the nearby door. **

"**Think Susannah. The note is addressed to you. And it mentions someone who has been named on their death list."**

"**And?" I asked. I swear I never get anything. I'm like the stupidest mediator ever.**

"**Who is it that you know that has just been injured in a serious 'car accident' recently?" he said through gritted teeth. I froze. **

"**_Father D?" _I choked feeling sick. He grabbed my coat and threw it at me to catch, before pushing me out of the door and locking it behind him.**

"**Yes Susannah. And now they know about you as well." **

**He began walking away as I grabbed his arm and forced him to stop. He met my gaze with blazing eyes as I asked him my next question.**

"**And who are 'they'?" I asked softly. **

"**I'll explain as we drive." He told me as he began tugging at my arm again.**

"**Drive where?"**

"**The hospital."**

_**Hehe. What's going on? Who's got it in for Father D and his mediator buddies? **_

_**REVIEW and find out!**_

_**Seriously, I will bow down to you if you review. I really wanna reach 60 reviews!**_

_**PLEASE?**_

**_Thanx to everyone that reviewed my last chapter! I love you all! _**


	6. Dark Forces

**I waited impatiently for Jesse to begin explaining. I didn't get any of the stuff that was going on. Especially the Jesse keeping secrets from me thing. I tapped my nails against the arm rest trying to give him a hint about the fact I was waiting for an explanation. A very good one at that. Whatever that note had meant, Jesse already knew about it all. After another minute of waiting I decided to take a more direct approach.**

"**Are you going to tell me what's going on or what?" I asked. He pulled into the hospital car park without looking at me, obviously wanting to avoid the subject for as long as possible. I on the other hand was not in the mood to be screwing around. **

"**Tell me." I repeated softly. This time however he didn't dodge the subject.**

"**Father Dominic made me swear not to tell you. But seeing as the situation has gotten worse I don't think that he will mind me breaking my word this once." **

**Even though he said that, I could see the reluctance in his eyes. Jesse didn't like breaking his word, I'd known that for a very long time. But I also knew that whatever was going on was going to involve me and him pretty soon. And the more that I knew about it all now - the better.**

**At least then when I screwed everything up I'd know it was my own fault.**

"**Jesse just tell me, Father D isn't exactly in a position to know you've said anything. I swear I won't tell, okay?" I said, feeling extremely annoyed by the conversation already. Jesse nodded his agreement silently.**

"**Before Paul left for university, he left behind a certain artefact for Father Dominic to look after. He said it was of vital importance that it was kept safe."**

"**_Paul _talked to _Father D?"_ I asked in amusement. I was having trouble picturing it. Although Paul had been much more civil towards the end of our time at the Mission, he'd still kept a certain distance from both me and Jesse. He barely talked to me in the month before we left. Although Jack had transferred recently, Paul hadn't come with him. I'd seen the little guy practically every week since he'd moved from Seattle. But no Paul. Although technically Jack isn't all that little anymore. But whatever.**

"**Susannah, I thought you wanted me to tell you about this." He said, sounding annoyed. Paul was still a rather touchy subject as far as he was concerned. I guess it's a guy ego thing.**

"**Fine. I'll shut up." I said, making a padlocking my mouth gesture. He smiled slightly. But his eyes remained dark.**

"**Jesse what is it?" I asked forgetting my previous promise. **

"**So much for your 'shutting up'" he commented dryly. I threw him a sarcastic look. **

"**Stop stalling for time and spit it out and I might." I warned calmly. **

"**The amulet they mentioned in the letter. That was the artefact that Paul left for Father Dominic. He said that it was very sought after and should be kept hidden." Jesse continued slowly. He was choosing his words very carefully, obviously not wanting to give certain stuff away. Which of course was very annoying. For me at least.**

"**Paul is all about cryptic warnings. A bit like someone else I know." I teased, with a smile. Jesse however didn't see the funny side. I think I hit a nerve.**

"**I am nothing like that _Diablo." _He told me hotly. I just laughed. The stupidest things could set him off.**

"**What's a _Diablo?"_ I asked soberly. He shook his head with a grim look on his face.**

"**He never told the Father that the amulet was from the Shadowland. It seems Slater stole it from the devil himself."**

**I almost burst out laughing. I restrained myself however and tried to keep my face neutral. I had a feeling that I wasn't very good at it though. I snorted.**

"**I'm sorry Jesse, but that just isn't possible. The devil doesn't exist, remember?"**

"**Doesn't he? I never remember anyone saying ghosts exist either. But I think I am more than qualified to say that they do."**

**I frowned at him. I didn't like the way this conversation was going. The sky outside seemed to darken covering the land in shadow. I shivered inwardly. Even the crickets had gone silent. All that was left was a penetrating silence that seemed to pierce my ear-drums. I didn't like it.**

"**Not everything is as it seems Susannah." Jesse said in a low whisper, obviously noticing my unease. He squeezed my hand reassuringly. Then looking deep into my eyes he continued.**

"**I was a ghost for many years. And throughout that time, I've often felt….disturbances, on the Shadowland plain. I used them to guide you more than once. They warned me when you were in danger. But they also, tried to stop me reaching you in time." He told me softly. He dropped his eyes for a moment.**

**I could feel the air thicken around us, and not in the usual romantic way. I almost choked on the bitter fumes. I realised that I wasn't the only one. Jesse seemed to be having trouble breathing himself. One handed I fumbled for the lock on the door and kicked it open. **

**I instantly felt the difference as the sky lightened and the sounds of the nearby road greeted me. I gasped as Jesse reached out and grabbed my hand.**

"**Are you okay? Susannah can you hear me?" **

**It was only then that I noticed that I was collapsed on the ground with Jesse leaning over me. I saw a glint of fear in his eyes. I coughed.**

"**I'm fine. What happened? It was like the room was spinning." I gasped. Jesse didn't look too steady himself.**

"**I think it's time we got inside." He breathed raggedly. I nodded my agreement as he helped me to my feet.**

"**I think it's time you started being straight with me." I whispered under my breath. **

**Whether or not he heard me I didn't know. But the one thing I was certain of was that I wasn't letting this go easily. Whatever had attacked Father D was after all of us. **

**And now it was up to me and Jesse to save the day.**

_**A/N: Wow! Thanks for all the reviews guys! You rock!**_

_**Okay, so I figured I'd make things difficult for our happy couple. I swear I'll make it up to them later. For now just go with it. Dark forces and all. What with the possible return of Mr Slater himself……………………………..**_

_**But you'll have to keep reading to find out! Ha! Ha! Ha!**_

_**Hope you enjoyed this chappy! Please review and tell me what you think!**_

_**Fluff will return soon…..lol. **_

_**See ya'll soon!**_


	7. Dreams Come True

**I sat in the small shop trying to ignore the masses of amazing shoes. My mom had –of course- tagged along. In fact it had been her idea to go on this little field trip in the first place. It had been a week since Father D had finally regained consciousness. Unfortunately, the police questing meant I hadn't been able to see him yet. Something about interfering with their investigations. Not that there was all that much to investigate. Hadn't it been an accident? I mean, the kid hadn't even known Father D, and even if he had: why would he want to kill the guy? **

**I resolutely decided to put my wondering thoughts to the back of my mind as my mom rushed up to me with a zillion shoes beneath her arms. I watched as the ground disappeared as she dropped the hundreds of bright boxes on the floor in front of me. I smiled as she let out a long sigh. Whatever her original problems with my getting married were, she sure was trying to put them all behind her. She seemed to be in her element shopping for possible wedding clothes. I had already decided on Gina and Cee-Cee as my bridesmaids. Not that they knew it yet. I hadn't gotten around to calling them up. I guess I should, seeing as they're my two best friends. But what with the evil spirits trying to suffocate me and Father D almost dying on me, I'd kind of forgotten. **

**Maybe now Father D was on the mend I would get a chance to actually enjoy my engagement. I mean, it would be nice if my biggest worry was having the right wine in the reception. Not how long I have to live.**

**But I guess things are destined to always go wrong for me. Even the happiest time of my life is going to be wrecked by my mediator calling. **

"**Oh Suzie, aren't these beautiful?" my mom asked happily. I looked up at the pair of baby-pink stilettos she was holding up to me. I smiled. I could already see the glazed look crossing her face. At least she had her shoes picked out. I hadn't even started yet.**

"**Why don't you get them?" I asked cheerfully. I was determined to enjoy this experience. I'd deliberately chosen a shop on the high-street so that I didn't get zoned out from shop overload. **

"**I think I just might……" she began, before looking at the price tag and gasping, "Oh no, I can't spend that much on shoes. Not when I have the wedding to think about."**

**I raised my eyebrows at that and looked at her questioningly. **

"**I beg your pardon?" I prompted, startling her back from her babbling about how much she couldn't buy her dream shoes. She looked at me in confusion.**

"**The wedding. Andy and I have decided to pay for it. It's tradition for the brides' family to pay." **

**I wasn't prepared to take that as her reason though. I knew her way too well. There was a hidden explanation for this massive sacrifice. Except for the fact I was her only daughter. She averted my eyes as I cocked my head in the direction of the shoes. **

"**Well, I'd say you have plenty left for the shoes, seeing as we're paying for the wedding ourselves." I replied shrewdly. It immediately sparked a reaction.**

"**No. Absolutely not. I will not have you wasting your college funds. Andy and I have talked this through. We want to pay." She told me firmly.**

**I looked at her like she had gone mad for a moment. I was pretty sure she_ had_ gone mad. I was so not letting her spend thousands on my own wedding.**

"**No way mom. That's your retirement funds. Jesse and I will find a way. I'll take out a student loan or work some shifts down at Pebble Beach again. I'm sure Caitlin could help me out. Her and Jake being married and everything."**

**I was aware of the fact that I was babbling, but I couldn't help it. I mean, my mom –whom less than two weeks ago hadn't wanted me to get married so young- was trying to give me her pension money! I didn't know what to say. I felt tears spring to my eyes. It meant so much to me that she was prepared to do this. **

"**Suzie I'm serious. Andy agrees with me. The news-station pays good money. I can easily afford your wedding and a decent retirement plan. Think of it as an early wedding present."**

"**If you have so much, then how come you can't afford the shoes you want?" I pressed. **

**She sighed. **

"**You are my only daughter Susannah. And no matter what problems you've faced in the past, you are in fact a very bright young woman. I just want the best for you. Please let me do this one thing for your future."**

**I regarded her with tears in my eyes, trying desperately to keep them from falling. She looked pretty choked up herself to be honest. I gave her a watery smile.**

"**Okay, I'll let you do this. But on one condition." I choked out.**

"**Now, listen Susannah. I won't take no for an answer on this…………"**

"**You let me and Jesse pay you back when we've both got our work sorted out. Everything."**

"**Suzie, I don't want your money." She said as a tear dropped down onto her cheek. I wiped it away with my finger.**

"**And I don't want yours. But I'm prepared to compromise on this." I laughed. She nodded her agreement as I took the shoes from her. I checked the price tag before looking up at her again.**

"**Plus I'm buying you these." I said, waving them in front of her face.**

**I could tell she wanted to protest but I wouldn't take no for an answer. Instead I walked straight up to the cashier. Noticing my own dream pair on the way. **

**White, open toed 2 inch heels. They had straps that wrapped around your ankle, decorated with tiny pink roses. They seriously were amazingly beautiful. **

**I heard my mom step up beside me to admire my find. She laughed as she picked one up and smiled at me approvingly.**

"**I take it as these are the ones?" she asked admiring them at arms length. I nodded and put both pairs on the counter without checking the price. I didn't want to talk myself out of buying them.**

"**Yep. They're the ones alright." I replied, giving her a hug.**

_**A/N: Okely dokely!**_

_**I decided that I had to remember that Suze was on a schedule. What with the wedding and everything. So, she has no time for continually ghost-busting dark forces. **_

_**I mean, she needs a dress yet!**_

_**(I am aware the chapter sucked, but it needed to be done.)**_

**_This chappy was hard. Me having a limited amount of shoe knowledge and everything. I'm not a big shoe person. I'm addicted to buying bags. Shoes are WAY too much effort to try on._**

_**Okay, so I'm babbling. Sorry!**_

**_Up for grabs if you review: An Invisible Tree Monkey._**

_**Plus that Tree Monkey can burp the WHOLE alphabet. Nifty or what?**_

_**My final message:**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**Just push the little blue button……………………**_


	8. Shattered

_**Dedicated to Unangelichalo:**_

**So I admit it: I didn't tell Jesse about the whole mom-paying-for-the-wedding thing. I guess it was the fact that I knew how he'd react to the news. I mean, I know that I _should_ have. It would have probably been a hell of a lot easier if I'd just come out and said it. But I couldn't. Especially with the 'Evil X' dude thing going on. He had enough to worry about. Not that taking his mind off the money issue wouldn't have helped most guys. It's just that Jesse is slightly different to most guys. And in a huge way. He has major honour issues. Which are particularly irritating when we're making out. Me being the hormonal nineteen year old that I am. **

**So sue me if I was getting annoying. It's not my fault. Although in some ways it's good I guess. I mean we're probably saving a fortune on contraception and stuff. Okay, must get off the subject of 'It'. Seeing as 'It' isn't going to happen any time soon and all. **

**But yeah, the point I was aiming to get at was that Jesse did not need more to worry about right now. At all. In fact it'd probably do him good to get away. On holiday I mean, and preferably with me. Cause even though I said that I didn't mind not having an expensive honeymoon, it'd still be nice to go _somewhere._ To just pack up and walk away from my mediating duties for a week. Or maybe two. **

**But that's about as likely to happen as me walking through a forest off poison-oak with Spike. It just isn't going to happen. Ghosts –sadly- come as part of the package of being me.**

**I knocked on Jesse's door gingerly. I was desperately trying to not wake him up in the unlikely event that he'd actually gotten any sleep. Last night had been a busy night for ghosts. I'd had three in two hours. Luckily they'd all been straightforward cases.**

**From the look on Jesse's face as he opened the door, I could tell he hadn't been as lucky. He looked shattered.**

"**Susannah. What are you doing here so early?" he asked sleepily. He stepped back to let me in. I grinned at the papers spread out over his desk.**

"**I felt like popping in to say hi is all. Busy night?" he yawned in reply. Closing the door behind me he leant down and kissed me lightly on my forehead. I rolled my eyes, at his obvious zombie-like state. He walked over towards the desk and flopped down into one of the wooden seats. **

"**You could say that. Does five lost souls count as busy?" he asked leaning down over some papers he'd obviously gotten off the internet to help him with the moving-on process.**

"**No not really. But at least we get a good health plan." I giggled. He threw me an amused glance as he shuffled through to pull out a small thumb-nail photograph of a pretty little girl with ringlets. She only looked about twelve at the most. The mood immediately became serious.**

"**Her name is Kayla. She refused to talk to me about anything else. She seems to have a problem with discussing-"**

"**I know who she is." I whispered softly. I felt my heart beating faster as I continued to stare at the picture in front of me. I knew exactly who she was. She had the same dark hair and fine bone structure as I remembered. But it was the eyes that captured me. Black. Just like her sister.**

"**It's Gina's little sister." I told him in shock. I couldn't quite believe it. I still remembered playing with her in Gina's back garden. Even when she'd been born and Gina had to leave school early to go and see her mom. We were so excited. We'd spent months planning out what we thought she should be called and what she'd look like. It was like she was my own sister for a while. **

**I saw recognition dawn on Jesse's face as he saw the same similarities between her and Gina. **

"**I'm so sorry _Querida._" He breathed. I felt his hand clutch mine as I came to kneel down beside him. I took the picture and stared at it bleakly. I wondered if Gina knew. I hadn't had a chance to call her yet. I'd been determined to do that job today. But now that call seemed more like a death sentence. This would kill Gina.**

"**Did- did Kayla say anything? Any message? Did she tell you how she died?" I asked trying to keep my emotions under control. He shook his head sadly.**

"**No. She seemed to be looking for someone." he said. **

"**Like a mediator?" I asked stiffly. He looked past me as if remembering every detail of that day. It was like he was trying to relive it for a moment.**

"**No. Not like a mediator. She kept mentioning a friend she knew that lived in Carmel. And a warning she wished to give them. But she wouldn't tell me who or what either was. She said that she could do it herself. Then she left." **

**I nodded feeling coldness wash over me. A chill that started at the base of my spine and zinged all the way up my back.**

"**She's looking for me. Of course she is. She must have read Gina's letters about me being a Mediator. She always used to read private info that Gina kept in her room. Especially her diary." I said in a hushed voice.**

**I hadn't even noticed the hysterical edge to my own voice. It was only when Jesse pulled me to him that I realised that I had been crying. He held me for a long while just whispering soothing words into my hair. And it didn't even matter that I didn't understand Spanish. Just having him near made me feel calmer.**

**I felt my breathing ease as his grip on me loosened. He pulled back to look at me and pushed back my hair. When he leant down and kissed me it wasn't fiery with passion. It was just a simple brush of the lips. But even something so simple still managed to make my heart flip in my chest.**

**I guess that's what love is. Being able to loose yourself with someone. To become one with a touch.**

**And although it sounds cliché it really was true. I felt like I was part of him now. And the funny thing was that I actually liked it. Me, Susannah Simon whom never needed anyone.**

**Strange how realities can shift so easily. **

**_Thank you SO SO much to all my reviewers! I seriously never expected such a great response to this. It just kind of started as a stupid one-shot thing. And now it's a stupid-chapter thing instead. Lol._**

_**SO I've finally found a plot point I can work with. Not babbling on like I understand shoe shopping. Lol. One of my friends read the last chapter after I posted and was so shocked she lectured me on all these different types of shoe. My vocabulary basically ends at: Trainer and Heels.**_

_**Here's the question:**_

_**For the wedding dress should it be:**_

**_Off the shoulder white with a pouf skirt_**

_**Strappy white dress with a straight skirt**_

_**A coloured dress with either straps or no straps**_

_**OR a mixture of all three?**_

_**Tell me what you think. Part of me is thinking white dress as it means to be pure and innocent and stuff. And part of me likes the idea of colour.**_

_**Hope you liked the chappy! Now all you have to do is push that gorgeous blue button at the bottom of the page. Cause if you review then I might actually reach a hundred reviews. Hopefully. If not then I'll keep trying. But whatever.**_

_**Ignore me. I've had way too much sugar intake today.**_

_**But please review!**_


	9. Truthful Deceit

**Can someone please explain to me why everything in my life has to be so darn complicated? I'm serious. One minute things are going great and I'm on cloud nine. The next I'm being dragged back down to reality. I blame the genes, I really do. I mean, if it wasn't for some stupid shifter in my blood-line I'd have been fine. But oh no! Not Susannah Simon having it easy.**

**No. Instead I get stuck with a bunch of homecoming queens in a dress shop. The dress shop where I was planning to finally pick out my long awaited wedding dress. But why should something like that be so simple?**

**Did I mention the fact that they're dead? Yeah, I usually miss out that part don't I?**

"**Oh my God. This is like so totally bogus." Screeched Melanie, the tall blonde one. You could so tell she thought she looked hot. Just the way she talked dripped with confidence. I sighed, feeling bored.**

"**Yeah well, that's the after-life for you." I replied calmly, picking up a copy of _Easy Step Bride _from the small reception table. I flipped through it impatiently as the other girls vented their anger.**

"**But I never did anything! I'm almost a virgin and I hardly ever forget to be nice to pretty animals." Another girl –Phoebe- complained. I glanced up from: _How to find your perfect Dress……._to look at her in amusement. They never learn. Not ever.**

"**Maybe that isn't good enough. Were you ever intentionally mean to someone you thought was below you?" I asked mildly. They all looked at each other in surprise, like the fact they'd made people's lives hell wasn't a big deal. And yeah I know that it wouldn't effect their moving on. I just figured that it'd be fun to teach them a life lesson before they got moved on. And not how to puke up as many calories as they could. **

"**Well………there was that dance instructor in fifth grade. All I did was told her she had fat thighs. But I guess she took it offensively because she got the………"**

"**Apart from that. Anyone at school? Family? Enemies?" I prompted.**

"**Ooh! Now that I think about it, there was this one girl. She was in my bio class. She had the most disgusting nails I'd ever seen. Her name was….um…..Olive? You know the one Mary……." Phoebe gasped hurriedly. **

"**Oh yeah I know. Olivia right? Like Olivia Newton-John. She SO needs to sort out her cuticles. Plus I heard that she and Daniel Curtis were getting it together behind the bike sheds the other week. Can you imagine that? And _Daniel Curtis_ as well. I had my eye on him for ages. Then he goes and picks _her." _Mary replied sounding stung. I pursed my lips unhappily. I hated bullying. **

"**Don't worry hon. He's only making up for what he can't have. He'd drop that bit of fluff in a second." Melanie cooed reassuringly. Is this what it's like to be popular? I wondered. To have to constantly reassure each other that they look better than other girls. Girls that may actually be _nice _and _decent_ human beings?**

"**Or maybe he loves her and doesn't care about what other people think about it." I said airily. They all glared at me. **

"**How can you say that? She's the reason we're stuck here! If it wasn't for her we wouldn't have got sent here as a punishment-"**

"**For treating her like nothing for her whole life?" I finished. They glared at me again.**

"**Olivia isn't the reason you're still here. You're still here because you all need to accept the fact that maybe sometimes some things are more important than _you_." I continued.**

**They looked at one another in dawning recognition. Like they were only seeing one another for the first time. I was pleased that they didn't look all that happy at what they saw.**

**I was about to tell them some sort of humbling piece of advice when a lady popped her head out of the cubicle beside me.**

"**We're ready for you Miss Simon." The petite woman said cheerfully. I nodded and dragged them towards the waiting room curtain. **

"**Wait out here." I hissed to them quietly. They nodded their assent as a unit. **

**Stepping inside the room I immediately noticed the fine white material draped over one wall elegantly. I'd had my dress custom made for me. Not that I knew what it would look like yet. I just gave them a rough idea of what I'd wanted. Today however was viewing day.**

**The small woman smiled at me as she saw me eyeing the folded dress nervously. Part of me still wasn't sure if it would look okay. White had never exactly been my colour, but I'd gone for it regardless. Just like I'd decided I'd wanted a church wedding. It just seemed right to do it like that. Traditionally.**

"**Are you ready to try it on?" she chirped happily. I nodded with a grin creeping across my face. She handed it to me gingerly. **

**Putting it on was the hard part. I'd chosen to have a corset, which was so much harder to wear than what I'd expected. It was like being Elizabeth out of _Pirates of the Caribbean_. I could so feel her pain.**

"**Oh it's so beautiful!" The lady said, before swinging round the mirror. And let me just say she was _so right. _It was possibly the most beautiful dress that I'd ever seen –let alone worn.**

**It had tiny baby-pink flowers decorating the pouf skirt. The two small straps had pink butterflies along them. But my favourite part was definitely the fact that it was backless. With a few baby-pink trimmed straps joining it. **

**It was truly amazing.**

**I spent a couple more minutes admiring it and adjusting the skirts when I heard commotion from outside. _The girls._**

**I was outside again in a matter of seconds. I was amazed that my presence actually made them shut up. Their mouths dropped open as they put two and two together.**

"**Oh my gosh! You're getting married?" Mary cried as if she couldn't believe that _I _was doing it before her. She stared at me enviously. I rolled my eyes.**

"**Yes I am. Now please tell me what seems to be the problem out here." I asked impatiently. **

"**It was just this little kid. She was getting on my nerves. She kept asking for 'the mediator' whatever that is." Phoebe replied uninterestedly. I stared at her in horror.**

"**Where is she? What did you tell her?" I shrieked shrilly. Then noticing the people whispering about me, I dragged her into a corner. **

"**Well what was I supposed to do? I told her to go and find her mommy and to stop bothering us." She stuttered nervously. **

"**You WHAT!_ I'm_ the mediator!" I informed her indignantly. I couldn't believe it. I'd deliberately put finding Kayla to the back of my mind. I was waiting for her to find me. Now it could be too late. All because of some stupid bimbo.**

"**Oh right. I wondered what you were going on about earlier. It sounded like a bad fashion label. _Mediator._"**

**I barely noticed the bell on top of the shop door tinkle as someone came in. I was too focused on the idiot in front of me. How could she have turned Gina's sister away? I felt guilt fill me to the core. I should never have come here today. Not without finding Kayla first. And the stupid 'dark forces' that were stalking us.**

**I jumped as I heard a gasp from behind me, and spun around. **

"**Wow he's hot. Is he single?" I vaguely heard her ask from beside me. I was shocked to find Jesse standing in the doorway looking at me like……well I don't know. I guess shock pretty much sums it up. **

"**Phoebe this is my fiancé Jesse. Jesse this is the class bitch Phoebe. Didn't you know it was bad luck to see the brides dress before the wedding day?" I babbled moodily. **

**Jesse grinned kind of sheepishly, washing away the look of awe he'd had on his face before. He couldn't seem to stop himself looking me up and down though. When his eyes finally returned to my own I hitched up an eyebrow disapprovingly. **

"**I tried calling you on your phone but it was switched off." He explained, trying and failing to shift his gaze away from me.**

"**Jesse quit staring at the wall. You've seen me now. Bad luck is already underway thinking of yet another way to wreck everything." **

**Jesse grinned at me, no longer avoiding my gaze.**

"**Bad day?" he asked in amusement. **

"**You could say that." I replied bleakly. His expression grew serious as he nodded to the door.**

"**You should come with me. I had a visitor a while back. Seniorita Kayla. She seems to be very upset. She won't come out of the bathroom." He told me worriedly. He said it in a hushed voice to stop other people hearing. I nodded; glad that I knew where she was at least.**

"**Good. I'll be out in a second." I said as I walked back towards the small cubicle. But before I slipped back through the veil that separated the shop and the changing room, he caught my arm gently.**

"**You look beautiful." He whispered as he leant down and kissed my lightly on the forehead. I smiled, feeling the nervous knot in my stomach ease slightly. Everything was going to be okay.**

**Now all I had to do was convince Gina.**

_**A/N: YAY! I got rid of my writers block! **_

_**I added a bit of everything onto the dress. So that everyone was kind of happy. Lol. Hope you liked it. **_

_**Please review! **_

_**P.S. Chocolate is the best thing ever invented! (besides The Mediator)**_


	10. Demonic Destiny

"**Come out Kayla." I sighed, feeling half bored. I'd been doing this for at least an hour now and she was still ignoring me.**

"**Not unless you make me better again." she sobbed pathetically. My heart was breaking because I knew I couldn't do that. Not without risking losing more brain cells than I did before. You know, with the whole 19th century Jesse thing. **

**Speaking of Jesse: he'd decided that he would be best keeping out of this situation. She only burst into tears when he started speaking. I have no idea why. I know that if I died I'd be glad for a voice as nice as Jesse's to move me on. Okay, I realise that sounds pathetic. But it's the truth. Jesse's a much more understanding mediator than me. I guess I just get all the crappy ghosts.**

**Like the 'IT' kids from earlier. They'd been more than happy for Jesse to take their case until I mediated them for good. And although he would have got to the bottom of it, I kind of didn't like the way they were um……well, ogling him I guess. I guess I'm slightly protective before the wedding. Although I know that Jesse would never cheat on me. Far from it. He won't even insult_ me_ and I'm his fiancé. **

"**Please come out and let me talk to you. I want to help you. Maybe call your sister and let her know –"**

**The door immediately flew open. **

"**Don't tell Gina I'm dead. Please. She's really upset at the moment. Mom's been really mean and she couldn't cope without me there. I'm her cuddle sister." She told me in this incredibly soft voice. She was like a little angel. She'd always been incredibly beautiful – like Gina I guess.**

**Then I took in what she'd just said. Gina hadn't told me anything about the problems at home. She'd been fine whenever I'd called her. Or acted it anyway. I bit my lip trying not to cry. This kid didn't deserve this. Neither did Gina.**

"**Won't she already be worried about you? I mean, you've been gone for two days at the least." I stuttered bleakly. She shook her head making her perfect ringlets sway.**

"**No. It's been one week and five days. She doesn't know I'm missing yet. She thinks I'm staying with a friend in Brooklyn. I left her a note saying that I'd been invited for two weeks and that I'd call her. I was going to stay there for the holidays. But she wouldn't think it was weird if I didn't call. I always forget stuff like that. She'll only think something's up when I'm supposed to come home. In two days." She sniffed sadly. **

**I stared at her in horror. Gina didn't know. I was going to have to call her. They obviously hadn't found the body so she must have been –**

"**It was this man. He was strange. He said that he wanted to use my phone but I told him I wasn't allowed to give it to strangers. And then he pulled out this gun and it made a big bang. I was really scared. He took my phone and put me behind a dust bin. I looked sleepy. I didn't know I was dead till after. My friends couldn't see me. They thought I was going home. None of them like mommy though and they didn't call her to check. They said she drinks too much." **

**I nodded barely able to breath. She'd been murdered for her phone. She was just a kid. She was wearing _Barbie _for crying out loud. How could someone do that? And how could no-one bother to check she was okay? Even if her mom is weird. They should still bother to check.**

**I felt a single tear roll down my face. I quickly dabbed it away.**

"**Listen honey, I need to know where this happened. Which road?" I choked. She closed her eyes as if reliving a memory. It just made me want to cry even more.**

"**It was an ugly place. It had horrible cars parked around it. It smelt like chips. It was called……something beginning with D. It was weird. I didn't like it. I wanted to go. But we were playing hide and seek and I had to find everyone." She replied with a shiver. I nodded trying to picture the area. My mind was blank. I already knew what I was going to do though.**

"**Don't worry Kayla; I'm going to make you better. If it's the last thing I do I'll make you better." I whispered crouching down to her level. Her pretty blue gaze seemed to light up. The unshed tears disappeared as she threw her arms around my neck and hugged me. I let out a shaky laugh as she released me.**

"**Thank you Suzie. I knew you could help me. The funny man said you would." **

**My blood ran suddenly cold. I heard Jesse come up behind me slowly. But I was fully occupied staring at her. It was like a horror movie.**

"**What funny man?" I whispered. She withdrew a little and looked up at Jesse. I followed her gaze. **

"**The man that wanted my phone. He was going to call you up when I got here, but I told him I'd give you the message. He scared me." she swallowed. I flew to my feet immediately. **

"**The man that killed you? He could see you? Kayla tell me what he said." I hissed. She looked away instead focussing on a strand of her auburn hair, twirling it around her finger.**

"**The bang hurt. But he told me that you could make me better. You will make me better won't you Suzie?" she asked sweetly. I looked at Jesse who looked just as baffled at her behaviour as I was. Suddenly her face changed. Constricting with another emotion. Anger. Her eyes filled with a red flame that seemed to burn darker than light. I took an involuntary step backwards. **

"**Who are you?" I whispered under my breath. Kayla's ghost gave me a toothy grin. But it no longer looked innocent.**

"**We had an agreement. I want the amulet back. You want the little girls' life. I am willing to make an exchange. You know what you have to do." The voice fizzled and died towards the end, leaving a confused looking Kayla blinking dazedly. **

"**What did it mean?" Jesse asked with worry etched on his face. I didn't feel all that stable myself.**

"**Kayla, how about you go back and watch Gina for me. I'll call you if I need your help again." I told her gently. She nodded happily before shimmering. I had a funny feeling that I would be seeing her again soon.**

"**Susannah, what did it mean?" he asked again. I tried to ignore the sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach as I turned to face him.**

"**It's 'X'. You know the amulet dude? The one that hurt Father D. He's hit another weak point. Gina. If she finds out her sister is dead it'll crush her. I can't let that happen." I informed him in this ultra-calm voice. He took hold of my shoulders realising what I meant.**

"**It's a trap Susannah. You cannot go back to save the girl. He will kill you."**

"**If the time-travelling bit doesn't hurt me first." I muttered. He shook me.**

"**Susannah, I'm not letting you do this. You cannot risk your life. It is tragic that the girl died but-"**

"**It's my fault! Don't you see that Jesse? He's trying to hurt me by hitting out at my friends. I _have_ to go."**

**For a moment I thought he was going to object again, but to my surprise he didn't. He just stood there looking down at me worriedly. Then something swept over his face. It was gone so fast that I didn't have enough time to figure out what it was.**

"**I'm coming with you." he told me matter-of-factly. I shook my head at him determinedly.**

"**Oh no Jesse. You're not coming. I can't risk you getting hurt." **

"**And what about you Susannah? Do you ever stop to think about that? What if something happened to you and I wasn't there to help? No. I'm coming." He replied stubbornly. **

"**Jesse-"I began tiredly. But he cut me off.**

"**I'm coming Susannah. I'm not about to lose you again."**

**Just like the good old days.**

A/N: OMG! I have a plot! Go me! YAY!

Thanx for all the support guys!

Please review!


	11. Guess Who's Back

**It's easy enough to time travel. All you have to do is find something from that persons time. Which isn't all that difficult given the fact that we're still in Kayla's. This time around things were slightly different though. First we needed to get the bargaining tool.**

"**Jesse, where did Father D hide the amulet?" I asked. He regarded me warily for a moment; obviously trying to think up an argument why I shouldn't go. He must have come up blank as he let out a long sigh.**

"**It's at The Mission. He didn't want it to fall into the wrong hands." **

**I nodded feeling a tremor go through my body. If I wasn't so worried about Father D then I would have blamed him instead. He'd hidden it. He'd not given it to the guy. He didn't…………**

"**You can't give it to them Susannah." Jesse whispered. I leant against the wall and closed my eyes.**

"**I have to Jesse. I have no choice. If I give it to him then it won't only stop Kayla getting killed. It'll stop Father D getting hurt as well." I replied in a low growl. He didn't look threatened by my determined do-mina though. That's the problem with the whole situation. He's willing to go through everything with me. Which is all well and good before he gets re-murdered.**

"**No. If you give it to this man he will destroy much more. He has power Susannah. Dark power. But we can beat him." he said it in this grudging way that immediately caught my attention. **

"**What are you suggesting?" I asked coolly. He remained silent for a moment before finally speaking.**

"**We bring with us another mediator. A strong one." **

**I raised my brows in disapproval. I didn't like the idea of involving other people. It'd just make me feel worse if it went wrong. It was bad enough that Jesse was coming. **

"**I hate to break it to Jesse, but Father D isn't exactly up to zipping through time." I informed him patiently. Jesse just shook his head, but when he looked up he had fire in his eyes. He did not look a happy bunny.**

"**I do not mean Father Dominic Susannah. I am talking about Slater."**

**I felt my breath back up in my throat at the very thought of him coming. He'd only make stuff difficult and Jesse knew it. **

"**He is more experienced in the ways of travelling through time. He has done more research. It will be safer to bring him than to not bring him." he continued softly. **

"**Paul?" I echoed, still trying to take it in. I hadn't seen him in years. Not since we left school. I wouldn't even know where to begin contacting him.**

**Jesse must have read some of what I was thinking through my expression.**

"**I have already called him requesting his help. He will be here later today." **

**I nodded feeling even more confused than before. It was easier to accept it than to argue. Besides Jesse was right. Paul _ did_ know more about time travelling than I did. But I couldn't help wondering what was in it for him. Paul rarely did things without a reason.**

"**Fine. But any funny business and he's out." I informed Jesse firmly. He raised one inky black eyebrow amusedly.**

"**I think you'll find that I've already informed him of that fact." He smiled. I rolled my eyes at him.**

"**Please don't tell me that you threatened him into coming." I laughed, half seriously. **

"**I did consider it, but in the end it didn't matter. He was willing to come as soon as I explained the situation." He seemed rather surprised by it himself.**

"**And he wasn't acting like an arrogant pig-head?" I inquired with a small smile.**

"**This is Slater we are talking about." He replied simply. I grinned.**

**So it was decided. We were going to take our chances. No bargaining. Straight up fighting. Just the way I like it. **

"**So it's settled. We'll leave as soon as Paul gets-"**

**But I was cut off as the door bell rang. **


	12. Tithe

**Why are boys such pig-headed losers? Seriously. As soon as Paul got here him and Jesse went straight into the whole I'm-So-Incredibly-Macho-Man-I'll-Beat-Evil-Forces-With-My-Eyes-Closed thing. I could so tell there was going to be a fight. I had to admit though: Paul had changed. Or seemed to have anyway. Maybe it was just where my brain was fried from drinking so much coffee in the vain attempt of keeping my eyelids from drooping.**

**This is pretty much how the greetings went:**

**Me: 'Wow Paul. You got here fast.'**

**Paul: 'What can I say? I can't resist a damsel in distress.'**

**Jesse: 'Remember what I said Slater.'**

**Me: (raising an eyebrow) 'And what was that exactly?'**

**Paul: 'Nothing of interest. Something about me keeping my hands to myself. I didn't really pay attention.'**

**Jesse: 'Then maybe you shouldn't have come.'**

**Me: 'Um…..okay then.'**

**So maybe I he is _kind of_ the same. I mean, he still managed to rub Jesse up the wrong way within seconds. It was a wonder that they'd ever been able to have a civilised phone call. And then of course there was the fact that Paul was still incredibly hot. For a lawyer anyway. With that tight black suit that…………….**

**_Shut up_ Suze. He may be a hot lawyer but he's also extremely evil and totally in love with himself. Who needs the hassle of trying to steal the mirror away from their boyfriend? No thank you. I'm quite happy with the guy that still thinks the term Boob-Tube is offensive. **

**Shaking myself out of my thoughts I turned to face an arguing Jesse and Paul. I watched in amusement as they each took it in turns to point at a tiny map of NYC and say a different way to get around bumping into anyone that might know us. Or at least me anyway. Not so much the guy originally from the 1800's and his lawyer pal.**

**Then I started paying attention to what they were actually saying.**

"**We could leave her at the girls sisters' house. She could say she was on an extended break or something." Paul was saying earnestly. I narrowed my eyes at him menacingly.**

"**And who exactly is the ever cryptic 'She'?" I asked just as Jesse was about to reply –and by the look on his face agree.**

"**Susannah –" he began. But I put up a hand to silence him and pointed to the open book on the table beside them. **

"**I'm going back with you whether you like it or not, and right now we're wasting time. If you want to help me fine. But I'm leaving now."**

**And with that I abruptly closed my eyes and pictured the place which Kayla had described to me. It was much harder than I'd first thought. Especially with Paul and Jesse yelling at me to stop. **

**But a few moments later I was there. I felt the rush of wind pulling at my hair as I stepped out into the midday sun. Opening my eyes I could already feel the beginning of a killer head-ache. Shifting was not my strong point.**

**Staring around at the unfamiliar area I let out a sigh. This was going to be hard.**

**How do you find a kid in a place that you don't recognise?**

**Then I heard it. Giggling coming from one of the near-by dumpsters. When in doubt follow the giggling……………**

"**Didn't think you were leaving without us did you?" came a ragged voice from behind me. Spinning around I saw Paul and then Jesse.**

"**Too much to hope for huh?" I replied calmly. But inside I was shaking. **

**Was I doing the right thing?**

"**I guess so Skippy." Paul replied, taking hold of my upper-arm and trying to steer me into a nearby alleyway. Which I responded to by placing my feet even more firmly on the gravel floor.**

"**_Skippy?"_ I echoed in a confused voice.**

"**Yeah. Don't tell me you've never watched –"**

"**Pardon me for interrupting, but isn't that our young Miss Kayla?" Jesse cut in sounding kind of annoyed. I couldn't really blame him. Paul was kind of a blast from the past that no-one was prepared for. Most of all me.**

"**Yes." I said quickly, yanking my arm away from Paul. Looking over at the little figure at the other end of the parking lot. That's where I had figured out we were. The parking lot. How spooky. Not.**

**Edging closer to Kayla I kept my eyes on the area surrounding us. The murderer-to-be could be anywhere. And it had to be close. I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand on end as I moved steadily forwards. It was amazing that she hadn't noticed us yet. No wonder she was such an easy target.**

"**Forgetting something?" Paul's voice made me jump. Throwing him an aggrieved glare I took whatever he was holding out for me in his out-stretched hand. The amulet thing. Goody.**

"**Susannah –" I felt the familiar brush of Jesse's hand on my own. "- you don't have to be here. Slater and I can take care of it."**

**I regarded him for a moment and smiled. A small sad smile which told him all he needed to know.**

"**I'm staying. How else do you expect me to save the day?"**

**And that's when I realised the reason why it had been so easy to sneak up on Kayla. My heart sank as I watched a muscular man –'X'- stroll towards her lazily. Not lifting the gun from where it had been pointed all along. Her.**

**And somehow in that moment, he still managed to surprise me by lifting his sardonic grin on me, and pulling the trigger.**

**Only this time it was me that he hit.**

**_A/N: Sorry for the tremendously long wait. I have serious writers block at the moment. Well until now obviously…….. Hope you liked this chappy!_**

_**(Thank You to everyone that has reviewed and waited so patiently.)**_


End file.
